Palabras cortas, besos largos
by Rea-Kafka
Summary: Un monosílabo, de todas las palabras, sólo una de dos letras le hará feliz, no, no la que termina en un círculo rotundamente redondo, ésa no. La de la izquierda, la bonita del trazo sinuoso y la varita tan graciosa. ¿Cuánto cuesta esa palabra? [UsUk]


Se ríe. Cómo ama su risa. Y es que, en verdad, ¿cómo la amaba? A veces la amaba de una manera pura en infantil, de aquellas veces de frazadas hasta la nariz y un cuento antes de dormir. O de una manera demasiado fugaz, que recuerda a la borrosa marca de pleamar, quizá de una manera pasional, como cuando hacen el amor de buenas a primeras, entre cuatro paredes, de día, cuando el sol hace resplandecer sus ojos verdes…

Se ríe, y cómo no iba a reírse, si el pequeño mechón de cabello que sobresale de la rubia cabellera que antaño tanto batalló para peinar le hace cosquillas en la parte baja del vientre. Susurra cosas en claroscuro, y no entiende lo que dice. No entiende, no puede, porque la humedad en su virilidad se lo impide, hace calor en su cabeza, y el tacto de cabellos despeinados entre sus dedos le distrae sobremanera.

Se ríe, no, no, ya no se ríe. Jadea cortito, toma aire, jadea cortito, toma aire, y vuelve a empezar. Ahora Alfred se ríe, se ríe suavecito, se ríe en su cabeza suavecito. Porque Arthur se ve tan lindo cuando se ríe, y cuando jadea cortito. Arthur siempre se veía tan lindo, pero no iba a decírselo, menos ahora. Iba a seguir haciendo que se viese lindo. Y si se miraba lindo jadeando cortito, provocaría que se viese hermoso.

Se conmueve, se conmueve, se cimbra de pies a cabeza, y se vuelve a conmover. Tal cual, el orden, que hasta yo me creería que está escrito entre las páginas cristalinas de los ojos madreselva, vibrantes, vibrantes. Ojos de Arthur, ojos de Alfred, los ojos de Arthur pertenecen a Alfred. Se conmueve porque Alfred lo ha besado en la boca, se conmueve porque lo ha besado en la frente, se estremece porque ha colado un dedo en su esfínter, y se conmueve de nuevo porque se ha perdido en sus ojos.

Se aterra, porque se ha perdido en sus ojos. ¿Qué hará, qué hará, que haría la pequeña Alicia si pierde al Conejo Blanco, si ya no encuentra el camino de regreso? Pero está bien, muy bien. Está bien perderse, si es en los ojos de Alfred.

Sonríe, sonríe por ver a Arthur tan asustado. Y no se mofa de su temor, vaya que no. Que le corten la cabeza, de tan siquiera pensarlo. Sonríe porque ama a Arthur. Sonríe porque ama a Arthur, y haría lo que fuese para alejar y arrancarle los ojos a cualquier temor. Sonríe porque será el héroe que le juró ser, aún se le vaya la vida, aunque se la haya ido la vida, aunque sabe que se le irá la vida. Pero la vida puede irse, puede írsele ahora mismo. Pero él jamás se irá.

Llora, Arthur llora. Llora porque ama a Alfred. Llora porque está tan felíz. Llora porque está tan triste… ¿de qué sirve hacer el amor, si no se hace riendo, si no se hace llorando? Palabras, lágrimas ajenas y risas caen por su cintura.

Se calla, se calla, y quiere escuchar a Arthur hablar. Quiere que le diga que lo odia, que lo ama, y que lo ama más. Quiere que le diga cómo era cuando niño, de qué color es el cielo, y que le cante una nana. Y Arthur se lo dice, se lo dice todo. Qué raro. Mira que ir y hablar con la mirada…

Inhala, inhala bruscamente, y exhala en desnivel. Duele, duele, no mucho, pero lo hace. Jamás va a terminar de acostumbrarse. Pero hacerlo, le quitaría lo divertido.

Tiene las manos cruzadas, tal si estuviesen atadas, tras el cuello de su amante. Ya no duele, sólo un poco, pero pasa. Su cuerpo lleva tatuado _Bienvenido, _en los espacios que Alfred les ha dejado a las letras. Porque cada vez que se tocan, Alfred lo reinventa, le tatúa una letra nueva, una forma de amor diferente, con letras en forma de felicidad y color de cielo.

Color cielo… aquél que dijo que el cielo era azul, fue un genio. Los ojos de Alfred no eran azules, nadie mejor que él para saberlo. Eran color cielo. Todo Alfred era color cielo.

Apretaba, apretaba, y se sentía en la gloria. Qué se fueran a la condenada mierda todos aquellos que les condenaban por amarse. ¿Qué no podrían entrar al paraíso, decían? Ilusos. _Ahí _era el paraíso.

Susurra, susurra al oído de Arthur, palabras mágicas, acuosas, rasposas, como piedras a las que un río no ha podido domar. Arthur sonríe en un gemido, y las coloca de adorno en la mesa de noche. _No, no_, les diría a quienes preguntasen, _no son rocas. Son las palabras del amor._

Se sonroja, se sonrojan, y gritan una plegaria que no es plegaria, una palabra que no es palabra, es nombre, y no es nombre. Es una persona, y no es persona. Es el amor.

Se llena, Arthur se llena de palabras, palabras blancas, palabras grises, palabras rotas, palabras nuevas, palabras llenas de placer, y de fluidos corporales. Alfred sacude el cabello rebelde y rubio de su amor, quitándole algunas palabras que se le han quedado atoradas, y le pone una bajo la oreja, y esconde una en un puño.

Protesta, protesta para que le deje verla, pero Alfred no lo hará sino hasta el día siguiente, si unas cuantas palabras se lo permiten. La _M _de _matrimonio _le está quemando la palma derecha.

Se da la vuelta, se da la vuelta, y la mirada cerúlea se le clava en la espalda, junto con unos brazos fuertes. Las palabras de compromiso se cuelan y juegan en los tímpanos de Arthur, y la palabra sonrojo se sienta en sus mejillas.

Un monosílabo, de todas las palabras, sólo una de dos letras le hará feliz, no, no la que termina en un círculo rotundamente redondo, ésa no. La de la izquierda, la bonita del trazo sinuoso y la varita tan graciosa. ¿Cuánto cuesta esa palabra? ¿Una sonrisa dices? Ah, que era un beso… que ya lo he pagado, y encima me han dado vuelto…

Se ríe, ríe de nuevo, y le dice que sí, le dice que sí, en una palabra muy corta, y un beso muy largo.

* * *

_**Un UsUk. Me he leído fácilmente como unos cuarenta fanfics UsUk/UkUs en el día esto es lo único que sale... pero algo es algo, ¿no?**_

_**Planeo subir muchos drabbles de Hetalia, pero me desanimo un poco cuando no me dejan ni un review... ¿tan mala soy? Incluso se reciben "Eres basura, mejor ponte a barrer tu habitación"...**_

_**Ya, no ataranto más, disfruten de su día, viva la vida, y tal :)**_

_**Aún quiero un review...**_

_**Dicen por ahí que si le dejas un review a Rea, se te aparece un anglocejón sin camisa, o un [gordo] rellenito de amor estadounidense en bóxers ewê...**_


End file.
